


Yellow Flowers

by GirlOfSaltAndStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars
Summary: Ginny has a secret admirer
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Reeby10, I didn't write or know anything about the fandoms you specifically requested so I went through gifts you've gotten before. I hope you like this! I struggled a bit writing it, so it is a little short, but I hope that you enjoy it. It is pure fluff!

The first bouquet showed up in her locker room after her first practice with the Harpies. Ginny was almost ashamed to say she didn’t even notice it at first. She was sweaty, her body hurt, and she was surrounded by some of the greatest quidditch players of all time. Ginny was just trying to remind herself that it was actually happening. 

Ginny went to her locker (she had a locker!) and started to pull of her jersey, acting like she wasn’t freaking out on the inside. 

“Oi, Weasley!” One of her teammates, Ylonda shouted from across the room “Did ya boyfriend send you flowers?

Ginny started to retort that she didn’t have a boyfriend, thank you very much, but stopped short when she saw the frankly massive bouquet sitting on the bench in the middle of the room. It was made of mostly yellow daisies, but with several other yellow and white flowers in them. 

Ylonda was holding a small note that apparently had her name on it. 

“What?”Ginny muttered, then reached out “Give me the note.” 

Ylonda frowned but handed it over. Ginny read it, and her frown deepened. 

May the best of luck be with you, Ginny. 

That was all it said. The handwriting was vaguely familiar but Ginny couldn’t place it. It wasn’t her mum’s or any of her brothers. It wasn’t quite the neat penmanship of Hermione (though she couldn’t imagine Hermione sending flowers like this) and she didn’t think it was Harry 's.She flipped it over in her hands looking for any sort of signature or clue but the card was blank.

“What the hell,” Ginny muttered quietly, suddenly acutely aware that pretty much everyone was staring at her. “I have no idea who this is from.I’m not in a relationship!” 

Helana snorted “Well, Weasley, you’ve got a secret admirer then.” 

“Been on the team a week and she’s already got fan mail.” Keisha jokes, and everyone laughed, even Ginny. “Took me two months, I feel hurt!” 

The conversation devolved from there, everyone laughing and joking. Ginny’s unease about the flowers slowly faded behind the comradery of the team. Ginny tossed most of the flowers in the trash on her way out- she didn’t have room in her tiny flat to keep that many flowers- besides it would be a pain to apparate with them and all of her things. She did, however, pluck out a few daisies. They might look nice in her windowsill, and what was the harm? 

\---

She didn’t think anything of it until a few days later there was another bouquet in the locker room, this time with marigolds as the main flower, surrounded by various other flowers, mostly in shades of yellow or white. 

Over the next two months, Ginny kept getting bouquets. They came like clockwork every two weeks, usually on the bench but sometimes they appeared on the floor, outside the room, or on one memorable occasion, in her locker. 

Her teammates no longer joked about it- whenever one showed up a sense of unease fell over the room. 

“Come on guys” Ginny joked one day, picking up the flowers, “It’s just flowers, not a bomb,” 

“Its just weird Weasley.” Keisha said with a grimace “Especially since no one has seen anyone come in or out.” 

Ginny knew i was strange. She really did. Her paranoia had kicked up to somewhere around an eleven, and her flat had been warded so well she could barely get in. But they didn’t even have security at the pitch and Ginny found that it was far too easy for people to get in. So really, they had no idea who it was. 

She didn’t tell her parents- her mum would absolutely freak and her dad wouldn’t be much better. Ginny didn’t think it was sinister. If a Death Eater wanted to kill her they wouldn’t via it though fucking flowers in her locker room. 

She had sent Harry a strongly worded letter though, telling him to stop sending her flowers that they were over (because Ginny really wasn’t sure who else might be doing it, even though she thought they’d gotten past this). 

The next day she received a letter saying that he was absolutely not doing it, thank you very much. In fact, he’d been on a date with Oliver Wood the previous week and had plans to see each other again. 

(He also told her to watch her back, the paranoid bastard, but at least he didn’t suggest she couldn’t take care of herself). 

Even though Ginny was relieved that she nad Harry didn’t have to have another weird conversation about that, she was also disappointed that she still had no idea who was sending her flowers. 

Fantastic

\----

A month and two more bouquets (roses and lilies, yellow of course) later, she was laying across her bed in the Burrow and Luna was sitting on the foot, wand tucked behind her ear. They’d been talking and laughing, Ginny was glad to spend time around the other girl. They’d kept in contact but since Ginny moved off it was harder (though Ginny’s giant crush hadn’t faded at all) and Ginny had come home to spend time with her family and invited Luna over too. 

“Merlin,” Ginny moaned and buried her face in a pillow “I haven’t seen you in so long Luna! And I haven’t even told you about my secret admirer.” 

Disgust dripped from her words because she was so over the flowers and the admirer and the paranoia. 

“What?” Luna asked, her dreamy voice more serious than it had been all afternoon. “A secret admirer?”

Ginny sighed “Someone- probably some creepy fan, has been sending bouquets of flowers, mostly yellow flowers, for months now. And I’ve got no clue who it is! I’m going crazy trying to figure it out! I haven’t slept well in weeks.” 

“Oh!” Luna exclaimed, with a stranger (stranger than usual ) tone “Well, It’s me.” 

Ginny sat straight up, tossing the pillow out of the “It’s you?” 

Luna’s smile wavered “...of course! I thought you were just ignoring me or were too busy to write. Or maybe that you weren’t into me…..” 

Ginny gaped her face turning bright red. “I-I, what? Luna how- the? I’m into girls, very much so, and then second your name wasn’t on the notes! How was I supposed to know it was from you?” 

Luna frowned “I.. I guess I didn’t think of that. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way… I thought yellow flowers would work. They keep away the wacksuprts too anyways.” 

Ginny started blankly “Wait, wait, you… you like me?” She felt ridiculous phrasing it that way but was floored. 

Luna nodded, suddenly looking far more uncertain than Ginny had ever seen her look. ”Yes, I do Ginny.” 

<“Merlin, I’m stupid.” Ginny muttered, how hadn’t she realized Luna had a crush on her too “Luna, I’ve had a crush on you for ages!”

Luna looked back up and smiled, brilliantly and Ginny couldn’t help the way her heart skipped “Oh thank Merlin. I had certainly hoped so, but sometimes the Wackspurts can cloud even my vision.” 

Ginny laughed, exhilarated, relieved, and so glad the flowers were from Luna (despite feeling stupid she’d never considered it)

“Can I kiss you?” Ginny asked, her mouth moving before her brain could catch up and her neck flushed. 

She started to take it back- what was she thinking, going so fast? But suddenly there were soft lips of hers and hands on her face. Ginny was kissing back the, and her hands found her way to Luna’s shoulders. It was awkward and sweet and perfect. 

\---

Several years after that, Ginny watched Luna walk down the aisle towards her, holding a large assorted bouquet of solely yellow flowers that perfectly matched the flower crown on Ginny’s head.


End file.
